Enamorado de ella Hinata Hyuuga
by Rin Kukuru
Summary: A lo mejor algun dia decida acercarme a ella./...Me vino a la mente Hinata chan, que te parece?/A lo mejor la mantendria siempre a mi lado y echaria al tonto de Naruto lejos de ella../Naruto y Hinata comenzaban a hablar más../ Enamorado de ella. Hinata.


Hinata Hyuuga

.

.

Esa chica ha ocupado mis pensamientos los últimos días, aunque aun no logro entender porque…

A la vista de cualquiera parece una chica normal, un poco tímida, ella no es una chica que sobresalga mucho. A pesar de que es una Hyuuga, no es muy fuerte para ser la heredera de su clan.

Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en ella.

La conocí no hace mucho tiempo. Cuando el dobe de Naruto organizo una reunión con todos nuestros compañeros.

Ese día fue bastante interesante. En realidad no me acordaba de muchos de nuestros compañeros. Lo bueno fue que el dobe nos presento nuevamente a todos. Y de los que me acordaba no habían cambiado mucho, M e acordaba del chico Hyuuga. Se veía casi igual que antes, solo un poco más grande y de aspecto más maduro.

También el chico de las cejotas, él si estaba igual que hace 3 años, incluso la misma ropa.

En fin, fue bueno ver a todos de nuevo. Me acordaba de Ino, una de mis molestosas fans, pero cuando la volví a ver, creo que ya no lo es, lo cual es algo bueno, una fan menos.

Conocí a las kunoichis. Muy pocas en realidad, y nada me intereso hasta que la vi a ella. Cuando el dobe se acerco a ella para presentármela, pude notar como ella se ponía nerviosa.

-Hey! Hinata-chan! Jeje, mira, recuerdas al teme de Sasuke? A que soy genial verdad? Lo traje de regreso dattebayo!-

-Ha-hai Naruto-kun, bien-bienvenido Uchiha-san-

-eee…hola…-

-Hinata, Hy-Hyuuga Hinata-

-Hinata- san-

Y en ese momento, en el que me vio directo a los ojos, en el momento en que me vi reflejado en ellos. Sentí que algo se movió en mi interior.

Un sentimiento que jamás antes había experimentado. En sus ojos pude notar tristeza, soledad, pero también una calidez que me reconfortaba, que me invitaba a perderme en ella. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si no fuera por el dobe. Quien de nuevo me jaloneo para ir a presumirme como si fuera su trofeo.

No la volví a ver esa noche.

.

.

Hasta un dia en el que Kakashi, Sakura y yo estábamos esperando a Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento. Llego un poco tarde, acompañado del equipo 8…

-Oii, hola! Chicos. Jeje perdón por tardarme dattebayo. Miren! Traje a Kiba, Shino y Hinata-chan para entrenar-

-Naruto! Pero qué te pasa? Llegaste incluso después de Kakashi-sensei-

-Jeje si lo sé, lo siento Sakura-chan dattebayo!-

-Mmm…y que hace aquí el equipo 8?-

-Ahh, Kakashi-sensei, es que como Kurenai-sensei no está en servicio por la maternidad, pues Naruto nos ofreció entrenar con ustedes.-

-Mmm, ya veo, bueno, supongo que podemos aprovechar esto, haremos duelos. Tú Naruto, con Kiba, Sakura con Shino y Sasuke con Hinata.-

-Muy bien dattebayo! Kiba! Seguro te ganare!

-Je! No sueñes Naruto!-

-Arghhh ya veras!

Y asi Naruto y Kiba, con lo escandalosos que eran, comenzaron a pelear.

Sakura y Shino también comenzaron a pelear, sin tanto escándalo.

Solo quedábamos Hinata y yo. La busque y ahí estaba a menos de un metro de distancia observando la pelea de Naruto y Kiba. Lentamente se giro hacia mí y me sonrió. Yo me quede embobado con esa sonrisa.

-U-Uchiha-san…Comenzamos?-

-H-hai!-

Y sin más los dos comenzamos a pelear, batalla cuerpo a cuerpo fue lo primero, ella era bastante ágil esquivando todos mis golpes, pero los suyos no eran tan agiles asi que era muy fácil esquivarlos. Sin embargo cuando utilizo la técnica de juuken podía sentir la inmensa cantidad de chakra que manda a sus manos. Cuando activo el byakugan entonces sus golpes si se volvieron mucho mas agiles, ya no me era tan fácil esquivarlos así que tuve que active el sharingan.

Pronto comencé a utilizar ninjutsus y trataba de golpearla con mi chidori, ella solo me esquivaba, mandando mas chakra a sus manos y trataba de acercarse a mi

Logro darme un par de golpes que hicieron detener algunos ductos de chakra. Decidí terminar todo de una vez, asi que logre darle una fuerte patada en el estomago, mandándola a volar, se estrello contra un árbol y la golpe con mi chidori. Procure usar la menor fuerza posible para no lastimarla tanto.

-Bien Hinata-san, hasta aquí-

-haa…haa..hai…es..ust-usted muy fuerte…Uchiha-san.-

-hmph, tu tampoco estas mal-

Cuando le dije eso, ella me brindo una de las mas encantadoras sonrisas que jamás había visto…o eso me pareció a mi…

-Arigato!-

.

.

Después de ese día me encontraba con ella en breves momentos…

Como, un día cualquiera paseando por la aldea, me cruzaba con ella y nos saludábamos, después cada quien tomaba su camino. Me la encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento. De vez en cuando en el parque, ella siempre estaba sentada en la misma banca que estaba frente a los juegos infantiles, en algún restaurante o alguna tienda.

.

.

Después de un tiempo descubrí sus sentimientos hacia Naruto.

Como el dobe siempre me obligaba a estar con él, pude descubrirla, la sorprendí varias veces observándolo. Pude notar que frecuentemente nos seguía, y cómo se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba cuando Naruto le hablaba. No era muy difícil adivinar los sentimientos que ella le profesaba.

Debo admitir que al saberlo me sentí un poco decepcionado, triste por así decirlo. Me gustaba estar cerca de ella, de alguna manera me sentía más tranquilo. Y me atraían mucho sus ojos.

.

.

Un día estaba platicando con el dobe….

-Ahhh, sabes…Sasuke? Últimamente me he puesto a pensar y…

-Tu? Pensar? Vaya no creí que fueras capaz de eso.-

-Aaa! Cállate!, uff. Pues si! Si puedo pensar, y bueno..yo antes decía que amaba a Sakura-chan y que ella era la chica más hermosa y todo eso.-

-Sí, eras insoportable-

-mhmp…bueno…ahora que me fijo mejor en ella, veo que en realidad es muy agresiva conmigo y a pesar de que eh estado tras ella tantos años…creo que aun sigue enamorada de ti-

-Sí, lo cual es una desgracia…-

-He estado pensando, que sería mejor olvidarme de ella y fijarme en alguna otra chica, o concentrarme en convertirme en Hokage, dattebayo.-

-Mmm, pues me alegro por ti, en verdad, era algo triste verte babear por alguien como Sakura. Pero después te pones a pensar y dices, ah bueno es Naruto-

-Oye!ahh, bueno como te decía, eso de fijarme en otra chica…Me vino a la mente Hinata-chan, que te parece?-

-…-

No cabía en mi impresión, pero obviamente no se lo hice notar.

-Mmm, pues Hinata-san me parece una chica muy tranquila, nada comparado contigo dobe-

-jeje, sii, supongo que tienes razón, pero también es muy linda dattebayo, eh visto que ella siempre se preocupa por los demás, creo que es muy tierna y también es bonita…tal vez debería de acercarme a ella y a lo mejor me empieza a gustar..o tu qué crees?-

-hmph, pues haz lo que quieras-

.

.

Después de eso pude ver como Naruto y Hinata comenzaban a hablar más, después de un tiempo ya era costumbre encontrarlos juntos.

.

.

Me ponía furioso eso. Pero más me enfurecí al ver que yo no hacia nasa al respecto.

Tal vez, debería de entrometerme…no se…

Tal vez, debería de armar valor y deshacerme de este orgullo que me impide hacer algo.

A lo mejor algún día decida acercarme a ella.

A lo mejor echaría todo mi orgullo Uchiha a la mierda y la besaría, como tanto he deseado hacerlo.

A lo mejor la mantendría siempre a mi lado y echaría al tonto de Naruto lejos de ella.

Sí, debería hacer todo eso. Y a lo mejor así este maldito dolor en el pecho dejaría de molestarme.

Solo debo de armar valor.

Sólo debo de deshacerme de este odioso orgullo.

Y así…A lo mejor, seré feliz nuevamente.

Porque estoy enamorado.

Enamorado de ella.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga.


End file.
